


Sunwoo's Masturbation Problem

by simonsfanfics



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Sunwoo keeps locking their door and when Juyeon wakes up to hear Sunwoo jerking off he's had enough.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Sunwoo's Masturbation Problem

“Sunwoo open the fucking door!” Juyeon shouted. He was standing in the hallway outside his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Apparently while he went to take a shower Sunwoo had decided it would be a great opportunity to jerk off. Normally Juyeon didn’t care about Sunwoo’s masturbation habits, but lately Sunwoo had been locking Juyeon and Younghoon out of their room more and more often and all the other members knew why. They were a bunch of young guys all crammed in a dorm, they could recognize the smell of fresh cum from a mile away. “Sunwoo I swear to god I’ll go get the key from Sangyeon if you don’t let me in.”

Sure enough a second later Sunwoo opened the door looking flushed and that unmistakable aroma came wafting into the hallway. “Sorry hyung,” Sunwoo said, slightly out of breath, “I was doing some push ups and I had my earbuds in, I couldn’t hear you.” Rolling his eyes Juyeon didn’t feel like dealing with this right now and just pushed past the younger boy to go put some clothes on. 

Juyeon almost said something but decided it wasn’t worth the effort. He could tell Sunwoo to go jerk off in the shower, like he’d just done, but instead he just pulled on a pair of sweatpants and figured it hadn’t gotten so bad he needed to say something. Yet.

Later that night Younghoon had gone to visit his family so it was just Juyeon and Sunwoo in their room. Juyeon was pretty tired so he went to bed early and was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of creaking and gasps. Juyeon knew exactly what was happening and he was tired of it. Carefully opening his eyes, Juyeon saw Sunwoo laying on his back with something playing on his phone. The moon was really bright and combined with the light coming from Sunwoo's phone Juyeon had a pretty good view of what was happening. As quietly as he could Juyeon got out of bed and walked over to Sunwoo, who had stripped off all of his clothes and was laying there with his eyes closed as he stroked his cock furiously.

“Sunwoo this is ridiculous.” Juyeon said calmly once he was standing right next to the boy. Sunwoo panicked at the sound of his roommate’s voice, throwing his blanket over his obvious erection and practically flinging his phone away from him. Juyeon chuckled a little at the younger boy’s embarrassed reaction and sat down on the bed next to him. “What’s going on, why have you been so horny lately?”

“Uh…” Sunwoo replied, really embarrassed at being caught jerking off while his roommate was supposedly sleeping a few feet away. Realizing Juyeon wasn’t giving up without an answer Sunwoo finally gave in. “I kinda wanna get fucked.”

“Oh.” Juyeon said, a little shocked. “You could have just asked you know. Instead of going through a ton of tissues. Why don’t I help you.” Leaning forward Juyeon kissed a stunned Sunwoo and after a second Sunwoo started to kiss him back. Pulling back Juyeon got off the bed and pulled off his shirt and sweatpants before going back to kissing Sunwoo. Juyeon reached down and pulled the blanket back, wrapping a hand around Sunwoo’s aching cock. 

Sunwoo whimpered into Juyeon’s mouth and it honestly turned Juyeon on. Gripping Sunwoo’s wrist Juyeon guided the younger’s hand towards the tent in his briefs. Following Juyeon’s lead Sunwoo grabbed onto the covered erection, letting out another whimper as Juyeon started stroking him faster. 

Breaking his kiss with Juyeon, Sunwoo slid down onto the floor and reached towards the waistband of Juyeon’s underwear. Sunwoo slowly pulled the briefs down over Juyeon’s erection, mesmerized at the way Juyeon’s dick sprung back and slapped against his toned stomach. Juyeon was big. Obviously Sunwoo had seen his roommate's dick before but he’d never seen Juyeon when he was hard.

Reaching forward to grip the cock in front of him Sunwoo was shocked at how heavy it felt in his hand. With a gulp Sunwoo leaned in and stuck out his tongue, lightly licking at the mushroom head. The taste wasn’t bad so Sunwoo gave it another lick before opening his mouth to suck on the head. 

Sunwoo had never sucked a dick before so he had no clue what to do, the only thing he knew about giving head was to be careful of your teeth. Slowly sinking down, Sunwoo got a couple inches in his mouth before he felt Juyeon’s bulbous head hit the back of his throat. Sunwoo didn’t really want to try fitting the rest of Juyeon’s large cock in his mouth so instead he just focused on what he was able to suck without choking and jerked the rest of it. 

After a few minutes Juyeon pulled Sunwoo’s head away from his dick, feeling himself getting close he didn’t want to cum before he got to fuck Sunwoo. “Go turn on the lights.” Juyeon instructed and while Sunwoo went to turn them on Juyeon went to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube before laying down. Sunwoo walked over to Juyeon and now standing in front of the bed with the lights on he could see Juyeon even better. Juyeon’s face was flushed, he was slightly out of breath, and there was a thin layer of sweat covering his muscular chest, but even more importantly Sunwoo finally got a good look at Juyeon’s dick. 

The cock was pretty long, Sunwoo guessed about 7.5 inches, and was thick enough Sunwoo could just barely wrap his hand around it. The head was red and was covered in a mix of Juyeon’s precum and Sunwoo’s own saliva. Sunwoo started to get a little nervous about having the older boy fuck him since he hadn’t been fucked by an actual dick before, let alone one as big as Juyeon’s.

Sensing the rapper’s fear Juyeon reached out and grabbed Sunwoo’s hand and pulled him onto the bed. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, you know that right?” Juyeon said. 

“No I still want to.” Sunwoo said nervously, “I’ve just never been fucked before so I’m a little scared. But actually I have something I want you to use when you prep me.” Seeing the confused look on Juyeon’s face Sunwoo got up and walked back to his bed and when he returned he was blushing furiously and carrying a dildo. 

“Where on earth did you get that?!” Juyeon said, shocked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sunwoo said shyly, “Anyway I was fingering myself before you...woke up so you can just kinda put it in I guess. I know I’m stretched enough for this.”

Juyeon couldn’t believe this, he had to be hallucinating. Reaching out and taking the toy from Sunwoo Juyeon examined it. It looked to be a little shorter than his own dick but it was by no means small. Juyeon picked up the lube he had grabbed and climbed off the bed before motioning for Sunwoo to lay down. The younger laid down on his back and hooked his hands under his knees, pulling them back to expose his hole. Juyeon covered the dildo in lube and got onto his knees on the floor. Looking at Sunwoo’s hole Juyeon could see the rapper wasn’t lying, he had been fingering himself earlier. 

“How many fingers did you use?” Juyeon asked as he pushed two of his own fingers inside the other boy, “Three?” Juyeon took Sunwoo’s moan as a yes, spreading his fingers inside and feeling just how loose Sunwoo was. Pulling his fingers out Juyeon smeared some lube on Sunwoo’s hole and lined the dildo up with his entrance. Juyeon slowly pushed the toy inside and Sunwoo let out another whimper at the stretch. Juyeon was beginning to think he might have a thing for Sunwoo’s whimpers. 

Slowly sliding the toy out Juyeon set a gentle pace, not quite sure how rough Sunwoo usually was when he fucked himself. “Faster.” Sunwoo groaned out and Juyeon sped up. It took a few minutes but pretty soon he had found the perfect pace for Sunwoo, occasionally fucking the toy into the boy’s prostate. As he fucked the dildo into the younger Juyeon reached up and started jerking Sunwoo off. Sunwoo was already close but the combined sensation of the dildo fucking into him as well as beeing jerked off, not to mention the fact it was Juyeon doing these things to him, was more than enough to push Sunwoo over the edge. 

“Fuck hyung I’m gonna cum!” Sunwoo groaned out. Juyeon, hoping to keep the boy from cumming so they could continue their fun, immediately released Sunwoo’s dick and froze his movements with the dildo, but it was too late. Juyeon watched as Sunwoo’s dick pulsed a few times before it started spraying cum all over the younger's tan stomach. 

Grabbing a tissue, Juyeon wiped the cum off of Sunwoo’s body, a little upset when he saw that Sunwoo’s cock was already pretty soft. Juyeon had gotten kind of excited at the thought of taking Sunwoo’s virginity, plus he wanted to hear all the sounds Sunwoo would make when he got fucked. 

Seeing the disappointment in Juyeon’s eye it was Sunwoo this time who reassured the older boy. “I can go again.” Sunwoo said, “Let’s do something that doesn’t involve my dick for like ten minutes and I’ll be ready.” 

“I have an idea.” Juyeon said with a smirk as he climbed over Sunwoo positioning himself on his hands and knees. Sunwoo was quickly faced with Juyeon’s throbbing dick hanging above him. Sunwoo grabbed the hard shaft and pulled the long cock into his mouth, causing Juyeon to let out a groan. “Fuck. As good as that feels I was actually hoping you might eat me out for a little.”

“Oh yeah I can do that.” Sunwoo said, a little embarrassed. Sitting up more to get better access to Juyeon’s round ass Sunwoo gripped a firm cheek in each hand and spread them. Sunwoo slowly leaned in and cautiously licked a stripe across Juyeon’s hole, feeling pleased when Juyeon let out a breathy moan at the sensation since it had been a while since someone at him out. Spurred on by the sounds Juyeon was making Sunwoo got braver the more Juyeon moaned and pretty soon he was pushing his tongue inside of the older boy. 

“Fuck that feels good.” Juyeon groaned, reaching back to press Sunwoo’s head further into his ass. As Sunwoo pushed his tongue further inside the older boy Juyeon closed his eyes and just let his head hang between his arms. After few minutes of Sunwoo tongue fucking him Juyeon felt something wet against his nose and thought he got a nose bleed. Sure he’d seen things in animes where really horny people got nose bleeds but he didn’t think it could happen in real life. Opening his eyes Juyeon realized his nose wasn’t bleeding, instead Sunwoo’s dick had come back to life and was leaking precum, some of which got on his nose. Apparently Sunwoo wasn’t wrong when he said he only needed about ten minutes.

“Sunwoo come on, it’s time for me to fuck you.” Juyeon said as he pulled Sunwoo’s head back. “How do you want to do it?”

After thinking for a minute Sunwoo answered, “I wanna ride you.” Juyeon shrugged and climbed off of the bed, the other boy getting up right after. Sunwoo felt the nerves coming back as he watched Juyeon lay back down and start lubing up his gigantic dick. Pushing his fears down, Sunwoo climbed over Juyeon and positioned his hole right above Juyeon’s dick. Gripping the base with one hand and Juyeon’s shoulder with the other, Sunwoo slowly lowered himself onto Juyeon. Sunwoo whimpered as he felt Juyeon’s head pressing against his hole before letting out a long moan once the head popped in. Taking a few deep breaths Sunwoo lowered himself a little further before taking another break and slowly but surely he finally bottomed out. 

“How do you feel?” Juyeon asked and Sunwoo opened his eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them, to see a slightly concerned Juyeon looking at him. 

“Full.” Sunwoo said, groaning as he slightly shifted his position, “But good.” 

“Take your time, but just a heads up your ass feels so good don’t be surprised if I cum pretty fast.” Juyeon warned him. Laughing a little Sunwoo carefully lifted himself up before dropping back down. It took Sunwoo a few minutes to finally find the right pace but pretty soon he was riding Juyeon like a pro while the older boy just held onto his waist and moaned. Bouncing on Juyeon for a little longer Sunwoo figured Juyeon was getting close from the way he started gripping Sunwoo’s hips tighter and tighter.

Sliding himself off the long shaft, Sunwoo slowly walked to his own bed. Climbing on all fours onto his bed Sunwoo looked back and Juyeon and without a single word being said Juyeon knew exactly what Sunwoo wanted. Practically running over to the other boy Juyeon was about to push himself back inside of Sunwoo when the rapper grabbed onto his wrist and said what might have been the last thing Juyeon expected. “I want you to ruin me. Fuck me as hard as you can and destroy my hole. I’ll tell you if you need to stop.”

Not trusting his voice Juyeon just nodded and pushed his dick back inside Sunwoo’s warm hole with a single thrust. Juyeon couldn’t deny that part of him had wanted to wreck Sunwoo’s hole since the boy had first said he wanted to get fucked and now that he knew Sunwoo wanted it too Juyeon wasn’t going to hold back. 

Setting a fast pace from the very start Juyeon started slamming into Sunwoo so hard the boy’s body moved forward from the force. Gripping Sunwoo’s waist tight to keep him in place Juyeon roughly fucked his massive cock into the rapper and each whimper Sunwoo let out just drove Juyeon to fuck him even harder. Juyeon’s brutal pace, not to mention every few thrusts Juyeon would ram his dick right into Sunwoo’s sweet spot, meant the younger boy was getting closer and closer to cumming again, but Juyeon beat him to it. The older groaned and asked Sunwoo if he could cum in his ass. Sunwoo nodded and Juyeon thrust inside a few more times before pushing as deep as he could and cumming inside the rapper. 

At the feeling of Juyeon’s hot cum shooting inside of him Sunwoo couldn’t take it anymore. Reaching down Sunwoo grabbed his aching cock and stroked himself three times before reaching his second orgasm, shooting cum onto his sheets. Juyeon slowly pulled out and Sunwoo collapsed into his own cum. Juyeon was about to go get tissues but he couldn’t stop looking at Sunwoo’s hole. The formerly virgin hole was now a mess with a bright red rim and white sticky cum leaking out of it. 

Juyeon was jolted out of his trance by Sunwoo’s voice. “Can I sleep in your bed? Mine has cum on it.”

“Yeah.” Juyeon answered, picking up a fucked out Sunwoo and carrying the boy to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea what possessed me to write this but I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
